Peony
"'Scales, magical scales." Peony talking to Darkling about how people would be able to tell if someone was walking on tiles. Peony was created by MoonIvy532 and is a main character in Sunset Valley, as well as a supporting character in What Went Wrong? Appearance Human In Sunset Valley, Peony has long curly pink hair, which has two buns tied on the top of her hair. She has greenish blue large eyes and her skin has yellow undertones. She wears a green and white striped shirt, beige shorts and has a green headband with a bow on top in her hai In What Went Wrong? She's primarily the same, but her headband is gone, and her hair is tied back in a messy ponytail. Their are several scratches and bruises all over her skin, and dirt covering her clothes. Dragon As a dragon, Peony has scales that gradient dark pink to light pink, and has a light green underbelly with darker green horns that twist slightly. Her wing membrane are beige. She also has two bags tied to her body that she carries all her stuff, including sour apple petites and Crest in. Personality Peony is very bubbly and happy, often being seen as the optimistic cheerleader of the group. Deep down, she thinks she's useless and annoying, this is likely a result of her mother's abuse. Can be quite clingy and easily trusts others, seeing as she found Seven and then imdeatly annouced her as her new 'Best Friend'. Likes music, candies, and ice cream. Peony is great at training animals, as seen with Crest, her pet Demodog. She loves Seven, Four, Twelve and Jasmine, seeing them all as her family. She used to hallucinate, but she's still loopy and occasionally hysterical. Backstory 'ABUSE TRIGGER WARNING ' Peony was born in a big city outside of Sunset Valley, there, she lived a fairly normal life, well, if you ignored the ocassional hallucinations. Her mother and father would only fight on occasion, and Hydrangea never yelled at her. One fateful night, her father was murdered. After his death, her and Hydrangea moved to Sunset Valley. In Sunset Valley, she became quick friends with a group of kids, Darkling, Hourglass, Carmine and Dirtworth. Together, they formed the Marvelous Band of Misfits. They would hang out and have meetings about stuff in either Darkling's house or the woods. Unfortunately, her mother began to mentally and physically abuse her. She'd call her 'a mistake' and said that she's a 'waste of air', along with many other things, and then she would occasionally hit her, one time going as far as to almost cutting her. This caused Peony's mental health to further deteriorate, as well, her hallucinations were far more regular. One day, during a meeting in the woods, she bumped into a tree and discovered Seven who was sleeping in it. With Seven, Darkling, Hourglass, Four, Twelve, Rowan and Robin, they managed to rescue Carmine from the Upside Down. She was later adopted by Chief Jasmine, along with Seven, Four and Twelve, and her hallucinations stopped. After Aella and Liberator arrived, her and her friends went on another adventure, this time to stop the Mindflayer, which had possessed Carmine and later Liberator too. With the help of her friends, they turned off the gate, ending all the weirdness and danger in Sunset Valley for good... or did they? Trivia * Peony was born on Friday the Thirteenth of October (I don't know if this is historically accurate, and I don't care) * She was based off Winter from the Lunar Chronicles, but now has sort of outgrown that * Due to this, her favorite candies are Sour Apple Petites * Now a days, she calls Seven 'Big Sister', and is likely the closest to her out of anyone